geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
PG Clubstep
PG Clubstep is a 1.6 Hard Demon created by PG1004. It is a buffed remake of RobTop's official level Clubstep and is featured in the Demon Pack 11. This level requires a lot of memorization and precise ship flying. Because of the heavy amount of memorization required, this level is one of the most disliked map pack levels. It is also considered to be the hardest map pack level by a lot of people. Gameplay '(0%-24%) ': The level begins with a hard cube section. There are a lot of fake orbs, spikes and pads. Then the background turns black and the player has to jump on invisible platforms with some timings and memorizations. But with a little bit of practice, players can master this part easily. If you press the blue orb early at 2%, you will enter a different route. Instead, you will have to go inside the cat's body containing invisible platforms and then return to the original route at 6%. '(24%-42%) ': The player enters a difficult ship sequence. You have to fly precisely between the monsters' mouth while avoiding invisible spikes to pass. Then there's a fairly easy cube segment with some small memorizations. '(43%-63%) ': Next is an easy ball section. You have to memorize where the fake ground spikes are and which orb you have to hit. You also have to be careful when you transition from the ball to the ship. Now you just have to avoid some easy obstacles with the ship and the UFO and spam at the last part of the UFO. Then the player enters an easy cube section which acts as a break. If you fall into a cube portal as an UFO and enter 3x speed change, you will see a text says ;"u found it" and then "pass : 3080" and an impossible jump through a monster's mouth. '(64%-78%) ': The player has to survive a very hard ship part. There are some straight flying, memorization and good timing skills required. After this part, the player enters an fairly UFO segment just avoiding easy obstacles. Then another difficult ship part appears. Like the first part, this part has some precise flying and invisible spikes. The player also have to fly through a tight passage with gravity portal. '(79%-100%) '; At this moment the player can take a break with an easy cube segment and prepare for the last ship. This time the player has to fly through a passage and "THANKS" text made out of blocks. You have to go down, enter the cube portal then finish the level with a cube jump. Trivia * The password of this level is 3080. * This level contains 9723 objects. * This level used to be an easy demon and made it to the Demon Pack 11. Then it was received a massive buffdate and becomes a hard demon. ** Funnily enough, the description of the level states :"Much easier than clubstep!", although this is obviously not true anymore. * PG1004 - the creator of this level - commented "fuk this level" after he failed at 97%. * Most of the time when you die, a sad face made out of arrows appears. If you pass the first cube or/and the whole level then a happy face appears. * Recently, the level was nerfed and the description changed to "Much harder than clubstep! Don't enjoy!" Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Map Packs levels Category:1.6 levels Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels